A Different Blasphemy
by Malus Phillips
Summary: Blake Langermann is mentally and physically shot after dealing with the cult crazed lunatics of Temple Gate. With his wife gone and him all alone to fend for himself it seems he will die. However, help comes in all shapes and sizes and perhaps he's not the only one who has "Inner Demons" Together, will they find and save Lynn from the clutches of Val or succumb to true insanity?


**Hey** **all. This idea came to me one night when I was reading up on Marta's bio. Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own Outlast. All rights go to the amazing team of Red Barrels, Writer J.T Perry, Composer Samuel Laflamme and the awesome Cast.**

 **Enjoy Chapter One A New Beginning and Ending**

* * *

A Different Blasphemy Chapter One...

Supai Arizona 6/10/2013

In a small but live village, located in the isolated baron canyons of Supai Arizona, Blake Langermann had been through hell and well he would say back. However, he was still right in the thick of it. Whether it be the town comprised of psychos preaching about the end of days, to the memories of his past taking place in his old sorry primary school, where he was being haunted by his childhood friend Jessica and some demonic flesh thing that sounded like one of his teachers, more specifically Father Loutermilch and it was the dead of night... Blake couldn't have asked for a better nightmare.

Now his wife had been stolen away by those so-called heretics, he'd just witnessed the most horrifying and disgusting spectacle by watching a man and woman being tortured, he was beyond tired running from the cult crazed bastards, he felt like he was going insane the longer he stayed in the god forsaken town and probably the most damning and annoying thing since he had gotten here was Marta...

The tall, pickaxe, religious, gospel obsessed woman had not ceased pursuing him. Through thick and thin she had stopped at nothing to try and kill him. He had just barely escaped her the last time, though it felt good giving her that kick in the face when he climbed over the gate to get to the chapel. Some sweet retribution there.

All he need to do right now was to get a hook, attach it, make his way to the mines, save Lynn from that man/woman pervert Val and get the hell out of dodge but once again, Marta had reared her head out from the back of the small slaughter house. The very place he guessed held the hook he was looking for. At this point he was getting sick of dealing with her. If it wasn't for her size, he'd jump her and beat her to the ground just to relieve some stress. Too much had happened. He'd seen too much, read too much.

"Jesus... She doesn't ever quit does she?" The glasses wearing man muttered, while hiding in the tall grass. He could see she was only a few feet away, patrolling and muttering parts of the "Gospel of Knoth" he had read himself, though unwillingly.

* * *

Marta silently took in her surroundings. The sinner had managed to elude her thus far but this time she would pass judgment upon him. His penance was long overdue.

There was a gentle breeze in the air it brushed against her long black greased locks and it comforted her in some way. Perhaps it helped deal with her doubts... but she tried not think about those annoyances.

The woman knew he had entered here. She had heard sounds of a chase right before it all went silent. It attracted her and now she was looking for him. He was probably hiding; just like he did before. How cowardly. Unfortunately for him, she had amazing eye sight and she used a clever tactic of muttering the gospel quotes so that it would give her enemies a false sense of security while she searched for them but another reason was... no, she needed to stop thinking about it... A flash of Ethan's dead corpse appeared in her mind but she quickly shook her head to get rid of the image.

* * *

Taking another look at her, Blake could see a bit more of her features now that she was underneath a light source. He hadn't really taken notice of what she looked like. It was probably due to him running for his life but at least he could get a better picture of her now.

She had blue eyes that were almost transcendent and black, greasy hair underneath the hooded rag she wore over her body, top to bottom. Her face appeared middle aged; though not as old as the rest of the cult members, the wrinkles were noticeable though.

She also had this angry scowl on her face at all times, maybe to intimidate others; to Blake though, it seemed with the constant muttering and scowls, it was almost sad... He wasn't going to ask her about that however, since she seemed more intent in killing than talking to him.

Waiting a few minutes due to her being still quite near, the black haired woman finally stalked over to the front entrance of the barn he was just in and while she did that, Blake took his chance and bolted to where she came from, wincing slightly at the grotesque, flaming spectacle as he past and found himself at the back of the barn. He looked around and took in the two massive water containers, more grass and corn, Blake also found a crack in the wooden wall that compressed the small space and also separated another area.

Slipping through it he found a locked barbed gate that seemed to lead to the mine. "The mine... I just need the hook and I can get through that gap then... Lynn..." Taking a deep breath, he continued on in the opposite direction and kept his wits about him, careful to look out for that pickaxe he had come to hate.

Quietly treading more steps forward along the liner path, he stopped outside what appeared to be another slaughter house, surrounded by barrels filled with blood, dead cows and a hanged man. Taking a look inside he found more hanged bodies pierced through their Achilles tendons, oh and flies... "(More dead bodies. Great...)" He thought sarcastically.

Stepping in and walking down the small ramp into the horrible mess, he held his nose to save himself from the awful smell. "Ugh, Jesus, should have prayed for refrigeration." He remarked while trying to not look at the disgusting sight below him. Even for a cult, their sanitation was horrible.

Blake continued his search through the limited spaces set by the barriers and found himself on the left side of the slaughter house, that cut off into a more wider space where there was a workshop table, broken shelves and other things that weren't important but what was, was the pulley and a hook he could see in the separate cooler room, which looked unrecognisable due to the blood and guts once again. One peculiar thing however, was he could see another note on a table that seemed to contrast the foul look of the place.

First he pulled on the pulley and watched as the chain it was attached to move eerily closer to him. Once it was near enough, he carefully and effortlessly unhooked the chain but the young man froze when he heard a ghastly raspy voice whisper "Do you hate him God?"

She was near... and he wasn't staying to find out if he did. He hopped over the broken glass window and landed in the now blood soaked cooler. Blake quickly got his bearings and looked around for any escape exit.

There was either blocked doors or locked hatches, so the only way he was getting out, was the way he came which looking back; he didn't really want to and the wall covered in blood stained hands wasn't helping.

To pass the time, he quietly stepped over the boned flesh corpse and picked up the lightly bloodied note, reading what had been written. It seemed to be a message:

 _"Dearest Marta-_

 _My best beloved, most trusted, my intimate companion since your childhood. I know your faith is imperfect. I know that old_ worm _doubt gnaws at your heart and tears wash your cheeks._

 _You think you sin in murder. But hear me, as I have told you every way I know how: you would only sin if you stayed your hand. If you do not chain a rabid dog, are you not responsible for the children the bitch attacks? If you do no crush the spider in your infant's crib, are you not responsible for its venomous bite? If you leave a fire unchecked, are you not responsible for every innocent burnt?_

 _In every case, Sloth would make you a murderer. You would not need lift a finger and still be a terrible killer in the mind of God._

 _Just as every life you do not take that could even maybe defeat The Enemy, who would murder and rape the whole wide world, is killing by sloth. For the Enemy is surely rabid, and venomous, and a hungry inferno._

 _Hold fast. Push the knife. You need no forgiveness because you do not sin. Know that_ _Temple Gate_ _needs you. Know that I love you. That God loves you._

 _Knoth_ _"_

Finishing the note, he put it down after taking a picture, which he always did after reading the notes and breathing heavily; he gritted his teeth. "I see... so that's how it is..." He spat silently.

In times of worry and distress there is always someone that will take advantage of that. A person's weakness... Even if the person is mentally and physically stronger, cowards always find a way to wiggle their ideals or thoughts onto others. It was no different here.

He had seen glimpses of rebellion when he passed by a couple of the locals, who seemed shaken with what they were doing; hell some of the poor bastards committed suicide to get away from the damning life they lived and Val the person who created her own sadistic cult, even criticised the man who ran the whole thing that's how bad it was. No not bad... it was worse than that.

The notes... they helped him understand...

Yes... Papa Knoth they affectionately called him. A lair, a hypocrite, a coward and a master manipulator. These people believed in him, looked up to him, confided in him and he just fed them shit, after shit, after shit. Lord he believes his own bullshit, he has his own gospel after all.

Blake remembered another note he read before, which had to do with the whole interbreeding sex thing that was going on. Knoth had made sure he was the only one to get medication to treat his syphilis or whatever other STD he'd caught by raping everyone in this God forsaken town, while the rest suffered by themselves and he covered his tracks, by saying it was to treat something else. Even then, some of his closest followers Blake believed anyway, doubted their leader. He probably came up with some other bull explanation about why people were getting ill too.

They were gullible he knew that but someone like Marta who by what he read, openly wept at killing other "Heretics/Sinners..." It just pissed Blake off. "God loves you... God wouldn't want this..." He once again silently spat.

But he couldn't do anything. There'd be no point in trying... They were for a lack or better term "brainwashed" by Knoth and Blake knew too well the reaction they had to him or Lynn... "Oh Lynn..." He'd known her since childhood and now he had lost her again because he was weak, powerless... He couldn't do anything for anyone... just like... "Jessica..." Blake was on the verge of breaking down into tears before he heard a loud "Slam!" which snapped him back into reality and made him leap over the corpses and up the broken window.

Creeping along steadily, he poked his head round the corner and saw that the double doors, which were open when he entered; were now closed. "Do you hate him?" There was that whisper again and it was closer now.

Blake cleared his dry throat. "I'm sorry... Really... for what's happened to you..." He said back, though it sounded more like a croak, all he was met with was silence, apart from the buzzing of flies and hum of the light. He didn't know if she heard him but he wanted to let his feelings at least be known about what was making her feel, he suspected "guilty".

* * *

Fortunately for Blake, the person he apologised to did hear him and she clenched her fists in anger in response.

* * *

Remembering there was a crack in the wood at the entrance, the brown haired man made his way back along the small trench of blood and gore and found himself at the small gap he had noticed before and squeezed through it quite easily surprisingly. Thank goodness he was very slim, it helped him before when running away from the locals and again, it had saved him here.

It was not a time to be calm however, Blake quickly looked around for "Knoth's Eye" but he couldn't see her anywhere. He decided to walk carefully back to the barn, hopeful it wouldn't be too hard to evade her.

He could feel that she was stalking him... He hated the feeling that someone knew exactly where you were and was watching your every movement... It made him feel helpless...

"Spreader of lies..." He quickened his pace...

"Spiller of foul seed..." He shimmied through the other gap he slipped through before, stopped to take a few breaths and continued to move slowly.

"Desert ground..." He muttered. There was no sound apart from the gentle breeze that grazed his bloodied, battered body. It was fortunate that his clothes had remained intact. With all the bandages to cover up the cuts and wounds he should have been a mummy by now. Still, no sound made him feel really unsettled "Where the hell is she...?" He muttered in a scared but annoyed tone.

Suddenly he heard a "Beep" "Beep" sound... which gave him a fright and stopped him dead in his tracks beside the flamed charred remains.

It was the camcorder needing another battery. That reminded him, how many did he have left? Looking down at his pocket he could see "1. 2. 3. 4." Four batteries. Good. Smart of him to check the houses and areas thoroughly for any of the aforementioned supplies.

Blake changed the battery quickly and the camcorder beeped in acknowledgement. "Right... okay..." He breathed and began his walk forward however, a stroke of dust caught his glasses. "Ahh, dammit..."

"The father" took off his glasses and cleaned them with his thumb. "Stupid specs... Christ... Hooooook..." Blake breathed and walked on.

He then stopped just outside the shack, sick of the silence. It was way too quiet for a long time. Where was she!

"Right... OK... Maybe..." Blake was thinking over his options, when a sudden surge of adrenaline took over and he began to sprint forward. "Screw it!"

Blake dashed for the opening at the barn, when he heard a loud banging. He knew what that meant immediately and ran as fast he could.

A few seconds later a, "Crash!" was heard and he looked behind to see Marta running only a few feet behind him, pickaxe raised and her face full of malice.

Blake quickly slipped through the gap but not before the black haired woman made a grab for him and just brushed his jacket with her massive hands.

Marta let out a cry of frustration that he had escaped again but suddenly everything went quiet.

Not wanting to stick around in the crazy enclave any longer, Blake dashed for the lock and attached the hook. He then looked at the other pulley he guessed he needed to use in order to proceed and swiftly went over to it, pulling the chain down with all his might. At the same time unfortunately, Blake could hear her voice again and a sound of something trying to smash its way in.

"God give me voice!"

Pull.

"God guide my hand!"

"Crash!"

"God give me voice!"

Pull.

"God guide my hand!"

"Crash!"

"God give me voice!"

Pull.

"God guide my hand!"

"Smash!"

Finally, Blake saw the iron gate rise and the crawl gap was now open. Hearing a horrifying scream and not knowing or caring where the lady was, he dived for the gap and began to slide quickly through it. However, hearing a growl, a hand grabbed and pulled his leg that forced him to turn around on his back in terror. He was now looking into the blue death eyes of his constant pursuer. He could also see that the gate was closing and if he did not move quickly, he'd be crushed.

Gathering his will power and strength, Blake delivered a well timed kick to the face of Marta, which seemed to have a great effect on her since she recoiled and clutched her face in pain, stumbling back, while he quickly slid through the gap and the gate fell down separating them both hopefully for good this time he thought.

All he could hear was another howl of frustration as he picked himself off the ground. "DAMN YOU!"

"Sorry lady but... you lose..." Blake fired back, while also trying to catch his breath. He could hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter, until it was just his breathing. "Okay...fuck keep moving..." He said but he was too out of breath to move any longer.

Deciding to rest by the locked gate he'd seen earlier, Blake dragged himself over and leaned on it. A light was shining down on him and it gave him a chance to check his wounds. Everything was red but nothing too bloody or any leakage of anything, so it seemed he was good for now.

"(Thank Christ that's the last I've seen of her...)" He reassured to himself but then... going back to what he'd read. "I...I can't do anything for them...for her...all I can do is find and protect Jessi- Lynn..." He muttered.

Blake closed his eyes as he continued to breathe heavily, trying to get his bearings again and to calm himself down.

Opening them, he looked down at his shadow and almost smiled at how small it looked compared to him. That's how shadows worked at times after all. However, he noticed that it looked bigger than usual and that his breathing had increased.

Curious he moved slightly to get a better look of the shadow but froze when he realised the shadow and breathing were not his.

"Not this time... Blake..." The man heard a satisfied raspy voice whisper from behind.

Knowing what was going to happen, Blake broke out into a sprint once again up the lightly lit path, staying clear of the cactuses, he also noticed the mine in the background but he had bigger worries. Such as, the gate bursting open, thanks to the woman herself perusing him once again.

"Don't you ever quit!?" Blake shouted back at the woman which was met with a growl. He had to admit, despite it being a hazard, she could really move her feet when she wanted too and that just made him even more scared for his life. After a couple of seconds, Blake soon found himself at a strange sort of house chapel. Filled with crosses, two benches and a lectern.

He was about to make his way up the stairs before he accidentally tripped on a step and smashed his forehead off it. Dazed, he rubbed it quickly as he sloppily made his way up the stairs and made it to the top, almost immediately going for the door which appeared to be jammed shut.

Looking back, he saw Marta steadily stop her advance. She seemed to be taking in the place like it was precious to her. She then brought her pickaxe upward and pointed it at him. "No escape... for you have trespassed now, on holy ground! Now you shall die for your sins against God and aiding the birth of the Antichrist!" Saying that, Marta slowly made her way up to him, Blake meanwhile, continued to try and open the wooden door, even shoving his shoulder trying to get it to budge to no avail.

"No escape...! (He must die... he must die!)" Marta repeated and she was almost at the top. Blake briskly looked downwards then upwards and noticed an opening in the house. Not thinking twice, Blake went for a leap and actually made it inside first time.

"NOOOO!" Marta screamed in anger as the rut appeared to escape once again.

Everything was drowned out when Blake fell down. He saw wood and then polished floors...? He was back in the school, graffiti in front of him however, he was soon pulled out of it by pieces of the now smashed door hitting him. It seemed to bring him back to reality but unfortunately, back into the clutches of Marta once again.

Blake was terrified. This was it, he was dead. "Marta! Marta! Stop! I'm sorry! Really!" Blake forced himself out the remains as he attempted to see where she was but it was a limited space.

He found out in just a second, as he was shoved back into the small room. Falling on his knees, he tried to plead further "Pleas-" but was silenced by Marta screaming.

"Shut up! Shut your fucking trap!" Marta took a breath. "God loves you..." She raised her modified pickaxe and the man closed his eyes, ready for the end.

"I'll... be seeing you soon Lynn... I... love you... Goodbye..." He muttered while beginning to weep like a child.

Seconds past... then more... then more and still nothing...

Blake slowly opened his eyes. Was he dead? What he saw next, shocked the hell out of him. The weapon was inches away from his stomach and all he could see looking up, was the ragged dressed lady looking down at the floor. He could also hear...crying...?

"I can't..." He heard a muffled voice mutter "I can't do it... Forgive me...papa...but I can't... No more..." Marta raised her head for Blake to see and he could see it in her eyes. She was broken. Lost.

Marta meanwhile, looked down at Blake with a mixture of sorrow and anger while at the same time, trying to keep back more tears. Papa Knoth had told her that she needn't worry about the lives she took, that she should take their deaths as God's service but when she looked at him... Memories flooded back to her of how helpless everyone else was. Most had sinned but others were just suspect with no real reason. Their eyes... They said so much to her but one word they said to her was. "Why?"

Slowly Marta sheaved her tool over her shoulder. Blake tried to get up once again but he was stopped by the woman shouting "Stay!" and Blake did just that, not saying a word. A moment past before "Are... you a... man of God?" Marta asked carefully.

"P...P...Pardon-"

"I said: "Are you a man of God!?" Marta asked again, her tone sounding more impatient and pissed. "ANSWER!"

"Ye-yes..." Blake stuttered an answer. He wasn't dead but Marta's looming presence petrified him. It made him feel like an ant.

"Then why... did you conceive... the Antichrist?" Even if she was against killing him. He was still a sinner and a heretic.

Alright, Blake had had enough of this whole, "Antichrist father thing" it didn't matter if what he was about to say got him killed, he was going to finally let his thoughts be known. "Listen lady! I'm no one's father! I'm not a sinner or a heretic! I'm so sick and tired of getting called that and chased by you delusional cultist mothefuckers! I mean that literally as well! I am a man of God! You wanna know who the heretics are? You! You and your stupid "Papa Knoth!" He claims to care for you but when someone steps out of line, he has them killed! He gets you to kill children! Children who are not even an hour old and God forbid, most of the older ones know what will happen, yet you still kill them! Sorry, if they even get to an age where they are aware! Oh, yeah, doing the lord proud there! Well done... Your prophet: The new Ezekiel is just a fals-" Blake was silenced by a hand cutting off his wind pipe. He had rambled on enough anyway.

The woman increased the pressure around Blake's neck. "Hold. Your. Tongue! You DARE call Knoth false!? He led us to salvation and founded Temple Gate! He wrote the New Testament! He cares and looks after us... H-He loves us all! God... loves us all!" Marta loosened her grip around Blake's neck slightly.

The brown eyed man took the opportunity to continue "But would God want this...?" He breathed.

Marta completely retracted her hand from Blake, which allowed him to land on his feet and sooth his throat. "It is what is written and so shall it be..." Marta muttered, calming down but her voice sounded unconvinced. She would admit she was surprised the man had such confidence to speak out but at the end of the day he was still weak.

Blake coughed trying to find his voice but spoke again. "Do you truly believe that?" He looked into Marta's eyes, which looked back at his but they soon looked away in shame.

"I do..." Again it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, still unsure.

The tall woman then walked out into the open air looking away from Blake who remained seated on the floor. The middle aged lady then turned her head to face Blake "But... I'm unsure if I should continue to believe it or not...My faith is imperfect... but Knoth told me I shouldn't worry..."

Marta suddenly slammed her axe into the ground in vexed frustration, creating a well sized hole in the floorboards. "That doesn't matter now, for I have now sinned by allowing you to live! No... No... I don't want to kill anyone else... I don't care what the reason is... but...but that's not what Knoth wants... Aarrgghhh!" The woman let out a cry of frustration but in a few moments, only let her heavy breathing say how she was feeling, as she looked down at the bleak town in the distance.

Still slightly unnerved... Blake made an effort of getting up and made another important decision. He walked out of the house, now a meter away from the tall woman. He was going to try and see if she still had a shred of sanity left. "(Now or never) Maybe... you should start thinking for yourself... instead of looking up at someone who'll only feed you lies... The evidence has always been there... I know I'm not the right person to say this since... I don't know what's happened between you two... Hell, I'm dealing with my own shit... but... someone like you shouldn't have to suffer... especially by manipulation..." Blake said gently. Hopefully he had convinced her...

The black haired woman looked down at the small man in disgust "I have done everything for him diligently, followed his every command faithfully and now you want me to turn against him and God?"

"I didn't say turn against God; I only want you to think for yourself... You can have your own thoughts and beliefs but still be a person of God... no one has to tell you otherwise..." Blake repeated and let the words sink in.

Marta pondered on what had just been said. Trust a man who is an outsider and turn against the person who showed her love and care but ultimately fed her lies or kill him and lose all her freewill and be forced to murder others for Knoth. She was torn but she listened to her heart and now she knew what she needed to do...

Blake saw the woman pick her modified arsenal out of the floor and slowly raise it at him. "(Well I tried...)" Closing his eyes, he waited for his death to come, putting up his hands for protection also. Seconds past and nothing happened but then, all he felt was something hard and rough hit his cheek sending him packing to the floor.

Falling on his backside, Blake looked up to see Marta holing the axe the other way round. She had hit him with the blunt side of the pickaxe. "That was for those two times you kicked me!" She reprimanded, though it seemed she had lost some of the malice in her tone.

Blake didn't question it "Fair enough... Ow..." he rubbed his cheek to ease some of the pain and began to walk forward; still hesitant about going past a person that tried to kill him these last few hours but he took the risk. Blake stepped down the stairs, being careful to not step on the gap the woman had made, while Marta followed behind, her heavier foots steps almost making the wooden stairs shake.

Looking behind at her, he asked "What... made you defect...?"

The ragged dressed woman was hesitant but answered "I've done and seen too much to keep faith in this... You're right...God wouldn't want this... Despite what papa says... I don't know why I listened to you but you seem to be a good person... So I should... Thank you..."

Making it down to the bottom, Marta asked "What will you do now?"

"(Thought I'd be the first to ask that) I'm going to save Lynn: my wife, from that Val person; who stole her away."

Marta clenched her fists "Val..." She hissed but then her expression turned to one of doubt. "And you plan to do that by yourself?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I doubt a feeble man like you could attempt rescue in your current condition. You're small and weak. You also don't even know the layout of this ground. Against Val and her majority of followers, you shall be cut down before you even see her..." The middle aged lady said seriously and factually.

"So?"

Marta blinked at the blunt response, taken aback. "You're not afraid?"

"Heh... Oh... I'm fucking terrified... This place has already pushed my sanity to the limit, my body is beaten and battered and I might die at any moment... but if I don't...who will? And maybe you need to stop underestimating me... I evaded you and the towns folk. It'll be no different with Val and the other "heretics". Besides... I love her... Anyway... Thanks for not killing me... I'm glad we got to at least part on... let's say... "positive" terms..." And with that uncharacteristic goodbye, Blake began to make his journey to his wife's location.

Marta was for once in her life... stunned. This man was going to risk everything to save his wife. Not caring about the trials or tribulations... It was... noble just like any person of faith should be... or person...

Before she could say her piece on the matter however, she heard muffled voices, footsteps and saw torch lights shining in the dark. Jogging after Blake, it seemed he realised the situation as well and he was running back in her direction.

Running up to her, Blake breathed "They're searching for me." He looked back in the direction of the lights, they were coming this way.

Marta raised her head, standing tall and showing off her full height for all to see. Blake was in awe at the size of the woman. She had to be at least over seven foot, maybe even more... The dark haired noticed this and was slightly embarrassed by the attention, sighing. "I'm 7.1ft." She rasped causally. The brown haired man couldn't think straight. She knew what he was thinking?! What about-

"Don't just stand there gaping, seek refuge in my chapel. You shall be safe in there. Go!"

"That's your house?" He asked but was shut up by the icy stare she was giving him and Blake followed her orders, sprinting up the many layered staircase. He then hid at the side, behind the now broken door frame.

* * *

Marta stood as still as a statue, as her fellow residents made their way to her. Due to their sight being limited, they only saw who was on the path when they were a couple meters away. "It's... Marta..." A scared voice said.

"It's alright... she won't hurt us..." A more positive but still uncomfortable voice said. Almost trying to convince the others and himself.

Licking her lips, Marta walked forward a few steps which made the four cult members step back in worry. "What business do you have... desecrating this sacred place...? Answer now!" The black haired woman snapped out of nowhere.

"We...we were looking for the outsider... We saw him fall into your piece... We waited a while and came to see if you'd killed him... When there was no one around we decided to look further... then we found a damaged gate and-"

"So you decided to come investigate. Have you let Knoth know?" She was scanning the party for any sign of insubordination but could see none. It was always nice to see her intimidating presence have the effect it did on people and right now? These four wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Er... No... We wanted to kill the outsider quick so we could get Papa Knoth's praise. Then... we'd lead the assault on Val's compound..."

"Lead, assault... What are you talking about?" Marta had a hunch but she wanted her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Knoth found where they were keeping the outsiders yokemate. She's been kept in the mines. Papa is organising a war party to kill Val and her heretics and take back the woman from her filthy unholy clutches..."

"Hmmmm... _So that's where they have Lynn then..."_

"What...?"

"Shut the fuck up! The father is dead and so will you be if you stay! Need I remind you this is my piece! God hates callowness's and so do I! Now, return back to Temple Gate and heed this message to Knoth... that I've passed judgment upon the whore's rat mate and that I... will deliver God's work to the traitor: Val myself... Others aren't permitted..."

"But..."

"You dare question Knoth's Eye...?! Perhaps I should pass judgment on you four!"

"No, no. We understand. We'll let him know!"

"Yes! Sorry to have troubled you..."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a small party to accompany-

Marta only had to give the eye to send them running down the hill and bickering on whose fault it was to make her angry. The ragged dressed woman's posture then relaxed. Turning her attention to her house she called out for Blake "You can make your presence known. They're gone."

* * *

She heard a creak and out came Blake from the door. "For a minute I thought you were going to hand me over to them." He said while walking down the wooden steps.

The blue eyed lady began to walk back in his direction. Not saying a word as the black haired man reached the bottom. She was now directly in front of him which made Blake feel kind of uncomfortable. The pickaxe was not helping. The "father" then remembered what Marta had said. "Wait... you told them you were going to go kill Val right now... Does that mean..." Blake trailed off while looking up into the woman's shaded eyes.

Marta stared right back, while trying to form words of her own "You... have opened my eyes to the filth of my sins and of pap- Knoth's mistreatment... I am... eternally grateful... and I want to repay you... So,... if you would... accept my assistance..."

"Why though? You barely know me and now you want to help me. Just minutes ago you were trying to kill me. Seriously why?" Blake asked.

"Because... you...have saved me... and... your cause is noble and sincere, your confidence is admirable... and... your heart... is pure... Please..." And then the unthinkable happened. Marta knelt down on one knee in front of him. Putting her pickaxe in front to keep her balance. "Please..." Her tone sounded completely serious.

Blake put his hands up in defence. Completely perplexed at the whole situation. Marta was going to help him get back his wife... He never thought he'd be seeing this in a million years.

"Well... I never... expected this would happen... but I will gladly accept your help... Just as long as you don't go back to a bloodthirsty killer... Come on... Let's go get Lynn..."

* * *

 **Should I continue? It was certainly fun to write! Thanks for reading! As always, review at your leisure and have a good one!**


End file.
